Sid Winter
Sid Winter is the main protagonist in the Moment Spirit Franchise, but a minor protagonist to two spin-offs (Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids and TP-TH-7 and the Gang). He is the bassist of the Moment Spirit, Tim Tsukuda's best friend, and Lop Carol's love interest. Character Bio Sid Winter gets along with Tim Tsukuda. They were also BFF. Sid is in love with a tomboy Lop Carol. Media Movies *The Moment Spirit (debut) *Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition *TP-TH-7 and the Gang *The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life *The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal *The Moment Spirit: Battle for the Exterminators *The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 2: The Battle of Mysteries *The Moment Spirit Sealife *The Moment Spirit: Mysterina's Final Days *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 1.5 *TP-TH-7 and the Gang with the Riot Gurlz *The Moment Spirit Halloween *The Moment Spirit Christmas *The Moment Spirit Pixies *The Moment Spirit Vacation Case *The Moment Spirit: Into the Future *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: The Future is Here *TP-TH-7 and the Gang went the Future *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 2.0 *The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour (final appearance) TV Series *The Blood Season *The Nauseous and Death Trap Season *The Today is Tomorrow Season *The Black Falling Hope Season *The Rest of Hands in Peace Season *The Suffered by a Demon Season *The Self-Titled Season *The Seventh Wake Season *The Good Past is Dead Season *The Latex Spine Season *The Where to Run in Dark Season *The Final Strike Season Appearance Sid Winter has a short hair, and he wears long sleeves, shorts, and shoes. If he's wearing short-sleeved tops, he puts long-sleeved jackets on, or put a long-sleeved t-shirt under it. Sometimes, if he's wearing long-sleeved v-neck t-shirts, he has another t-shirt under it. He has a tattoo on his left hip that looks like an evil clown. He has another on his left thigh as of Taurus sign (since he's a Taurus... April 28). In the prequel, Sid has short bright brown hair, no makeup, and green clothing. He wears long-sleeved under shirt, short-sleeved t-shirt, pants, and shoes. Gallery See under Sid Winter/Gallery Trivia * One of Sid's injuries is from the weather conditions. * Sid is the bassist. His girlfriend Lop Carol used to be a bassist in her other bands. ** It's like Sid's BFF Tim Tsukuda's girlfriend Krista Ulrich being the guitarist in other bands. * Sid's mother dyed her hair from blonde to red, even though he dyed his hair from light brown to black on the Prequel. * Like every members of the Moment Spirit, Sid dies at least once. * Sid's nickname from Rhonda Warren is "Fuyu", which is Japanese for his last name, Winter. ** His nickname from Thomas Whickery is "Ours", which means "Bear" in French, as much as his annoyance. * Sid is the only male member of the Moment Spirit with green eyes, while his girlfriend Lop Carol is the only female member with it. * Sid Winter has a brother named Joshua who raps all the time. * Sid Winter is allergic to peanuts, alongside with Tim Tsukuda. Though, Sid's peanuts allergies are more mild than Tim's. Category:Male Characters Category:The Moment Spirit Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Arena Characters Category:Young EMHE Characters Category:TP-TH-7 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Bassists Category: Born Between April 28 and May 26 Category:1997 Birth Category:Americans Category:Characters with More Than One Life States Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Fairies Category:Mermaids and Mermans Category:The Moment Spirit members Category:Boyish Guys